No eres tu, soy yo
by ylonenpattz
Summary: -¡Mierda!- tomo mi cara entre sus manos y vi la preocupación en sus ojos -¿Estas herida Bells? ¿De dónde salió toda esta sangre? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- tomo mis manos y como si su toque quemara las empuje de golpes y tropecé al intentar retroceder. OS.


_**Los personajes son de Meyer. La trama es propiedad de ylonenpattz.  
**_

_-¿Qué haces?- empezó a reír mientras jalaba de su camisa y dejaba que mis labios vagaran por su piel._

_-Te beso- dije mientras abría su boca y dejo que mi lengua jugara con la suya. Deslice mis labios a su cuello, ronroneando de satisfacción, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, entonces me sonrió de forma sensual y… tierna. Haciendo que casi me arrepintiera de que tuviera que ser esa persona la que me saciaría esta noche._

_Casi…_

Mi mirada estaba fija en el suelo, fija sobre la suave tierra humera en donde me encontraba, podía sentir aun el zumbido en mis oídos, me molestaba. Sacudo la cabeza como si eso pudiera borrar esa extraña sensación, claro que no lo hace. ¿Qué hora era? No lo se, recuerdo que sali de casa a las 11 de la noche y bien ya podrían ser las 2 de la mañana o más temprano.

_No me importa. _

Siento ese raro sentimiento de que alguien me observa, miro mis manos y un horrible sollozo me escapa de la garganta sin poder evitarlo, lagrimas se quieren formar en mis ojos y me quedo en silencio cuando escucho pasos a mi alrededor, en el siguiente segundo noto un par de Converse negros que se detienen justo enfrente de mi. Sin mirarlo a la cara sabia quien era y me preocupa, me mordí el labio.

-¿Bella?- levanto la mirada y en su cara se nota que esta preocupado ¿Cómo puede estarlo? ¿Tan mal aspecto tenia?-¿Estas bien?- abro la boca pero ningún sonido sale de ella, solo puedo quedarme admirando su cabello cobrizo sin control y sus ojos verdes acompañados con delineador negro, sentía como si me hipnotizaran, eran tan hermosos, pero el frunció el ceño.

-Edward…- el soltó un leve gemido -¿Eres un vampiro?- dije intentando sonreír, el miro hacia su ropa y sacudió la cabeza.

-Si, algo así- me dio una media sonrisa y apreté los puños -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo acuclillándose frente a mi -¿No es un poco tarde para pedir dulces? Halloween paso hace unas 4 o 5 horas- sacudí la cabeza sin decir nada. 4 de la mañana…

-Supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo- dije como patética excusa, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Mierda!- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y vi la preocupación en sus ojos -¿Estas herida Bells? ¿De dónde salió toda esta sangre? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- tomo mis manos y como si su toque quemara las empuje de golpes y tropecé al intentar retroceder, un sollozo se formo en mi garganta.

-Solo déjame en paz- trate de limpiar la sangre fresca en mi vestido, el me detuvo antes de que me ensuciara.

-Déjame ver- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos nuevamente y puse mis manos en sus muñecas, presionando suavemente, tratando de detenerlo –No voy a lastimarte- murmuro frustrado.

-Lo se, no es a ti a quien le temo- puse mis manos en sus mejillas y el cerro los ojos por un momento, presionándolas más contra sus cálidas mejillas, la fría sangre en mis manos manchando su bello rostro; tuve que morderme la lengua para no gemir o una mierda así –Se que no me dañaras- el me abrazo suavemente por la cintura.

-¿Entonces a quien le temes?- cuando abrió los ojos, bese sus labios de forma inmediata. Arrepintiéndome de lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿Saben lo que voy a hacer, cierto? El sujeto mi cabeza más firmemente contra la suya, dejando que lo besara. Si pudiera llorar lo hubiera hecho en ese mismo instante, si pudiera detenerme…_ quizás_ lo habría intentado. Pero mis labios descubrieron el hueco de su cuello y el soltó un jadeo cuando mi lengua trazo su delicada piel, después presione mis labios en el mismo lugar y suspire deteniéndome por un momento, susurrando lo suficientemente algo para que escuchara.

-A mi misma- el se tenso y encaje mis uñas en sus brazos para poder encajar mis dientes en su piel. El solo apretó sus manos en mi cintura sin hacer ningún ruido y yo aprecie mucho eso.

.

**Feliz casi Halloween :) **

**Esto va para el Contest que Mery hizo en su blog.**

**Saludos. **

**xx.**

**-Nere.**


End file.
